beyond my wildest dreams
by leo the lone wolf
Summary: leo is a pokemon expart and his parents hate him. his dad trys to kill him but he escapes beatup and trans ported in to the pokemon world find out.
1. Chapter 1

frist story ever! hope you like!

Chapter1

"ah, god my head hurts…"

I got up off the ground and remember what had happen.

FLASHBACK

"heh , heh I got you now lady" said a grunt

I was walking along the streets when I hear a scream. Now wondering what was happening I ran ahead to the scream. When I did get to where it was coming from. When I got to the ally and see a guy pining the girl to the ground. Now I respect women I was raised to respect women. All and all he punched. I dodged. I kicked. He grabbed my leg and got me of my balance. I used my arm to tripping him next was my black out.

FLASHBACK END

That bastard got what he deserved. Yea im Leo…

sorry a little short next will be bigger!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

So I walked back home after I got up off the concrete. It was a peaceful walk. The stars were shining and the moon chilling in the sky. It was one of those nights you wonder if life will get better. Then I saw cresselia the lunar Pokémon fly by. I quickly rubbed my eye then it was gone.

You see I have this thing for Pokémon. I'm like the export on Pokémon in my town LOADS of people tell me to grow up the fact is I'm 17 years old and I love Pokémon. Grownups give my smirks ever day, and because of this my parents hated me. I don't give a rat's ass what they think of me. All the little come around and I tell them legends and stories I made up from the top of my head. Also I beat all the game master at Pokémon. I love all Pokémon but Latias is my favorite. No not because of stats all Pokémon are strong .(I proved this with six magikarps at level sixty) It is just so graceful and playful like me.

Any who I finally got home it was a house two story and a garage. I went to the garage to work on a pokedex. I started it three years ago. But It will have the info of all pokemon already. It is almost done too. My work is almost payed off. I got in to the garage and the door locked behind me. I looked around to see my dad as he starts the car. He gets out of the car and made a mad dash for the door he unlocked it with my key I set on the table. Then i hear the lock I lost my train of thought when I smelt smoke from the car.

"OH,FUCK DAD LET ME OUT! " I shout and pound the door.

Then I got a text that said" die little bitch die!"

The room was filling with smoke from the car. I got my toolbox and bashed the window on the car unlocked the door. I got in the drivers seat when forward and busted out of the garage but forgot all about the low wall I have in front of the house. I hit it and got prgetiled in to the woods across the street in to the wood where I just lied there looked down at the blood… my blood. I was tied I almostasleep when the lighting changed. I heard gasps then a voice right next me the most beautiful voice I have ever heard said" we will get help just stay with us!" then all sudden I fell asleep.

I


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up the ground was soft too soft to be dirt. I opened my eyes expecting to see my own blood. But to my surprise there was no blood and I was in a cot. I was in a room with shiny walls. I got up not feeling pain because I was used to pain from getting beat up a lot. I stood up and fell on my knees with a thud. I got up off my knees and managed to get to the door. It looked like it was made of birch wood. I opened it to a hall of marble. Now im want to know who owns this joint. I walked down the hall to the right, kept walking, kept walking.

"Bingo." I said

I found two big oak wood doors. I opened one slightly and heard voices.

"Why is a human here in the hall of origin!" said a male voice

"Groudon be nice we have a visitor." Said a female voice

I open the door more to see the continent and alpha Pokémon looking me over a few times.

"What were you doing in the garden?" she said in a booming voice

"I … I …" I said in still I shock from seeing two legendary Pokémon in front of me

"I don't know why I was. I thought I dead from my injuries…wait I'm dreaming! "Said as I punch myself in the face

"No you're not young one" said the lunar Pokémon

"Hey I saw you that night" I said

"Yes young one"

I looked around the room and saw many legendries staring at me. It felt weird t have every legendary of Pokémon that I practically grew up with.

"What is your reason to be here "asked Arceus

"That is the thing I don't know "I say bravly to the alpha Pokémon.

"Where are you from, young one?" he asked

Should I say Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh? Then Palkia came up to me and the Alpha Pokémon.

"He is other worldly from the unknown of space" he said

"Do you wish to stay in this world or go back? your young one." Arceus said

"i stay here I this world, I will not go back and be hunted or hurt for nothing. I will be useful here and so will my stuff in my pack on my back. I swear I will protect every Pokémon in this world. I will not be rubbish in my world wasting away. I might not be wanted much here but I don't I haven't been wanted anywhere in my life. I will NOT be sent back to that " I said with dominant ,then everyone was quiet until groudon spoke.

"Now I like him, to talk to Arceus like that" he said

Then Arceus got all up in my grill. Then I got in to his grill. And we stared at each other and I think I intimidated him because he back off. He looked around the room at the legends and said

"What's next"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One week later…

I was walking along a riverbank to find a water fall. I had a towel in my bag I have had ever since I escaped in to the Pokémon world. I have not had a bath in a week and I'm really tied for walking from the hall of origin to here. I take off all my cloths but not my boxers. I go under the water I noticed that I got more of a six pack and my arm s and legs got stronger over the week. And have a habit of singing in the shower.

Beating opponents by Shuetube feat natewantstobattle

"Ey, ey, ey

Good to see ya, come on let's go play

Yeah, let's go

Ha ha ha, oh right

Oh right, okay

Oh right, okay

Oh right, okay

Ooooh

Which one should I choose? Yeah!

Who to pick? Who the best? Who to pick, who I pick it?

Try'na pick a Pokémon to help me get ahead

Instead o' pickin' up a Pokémon who gonna end up desogated

Squirtle, turtle, battle

Hit 'em with a Bubble, hit 'em with a Tackle

I can't believe that's my Pidgey's got me

Geodude, no, nope, he can't stop me

First badge, keep walkin', and my move is my target

And I swear to that cave's retarded

Kinda like Metapod's Harden

Go Zubats can't stop the cave me in my way

That's so annoying but you already knew that

So I move on

To the next fight over in a new town

It's that Cerulean City Nugget Bridge and Bill's house

Misty, she's got the badge, she renown to make you drown

So I go back to grass to train and catch me a Bellsprout

Fishes that are so easy to beat with grass type

For not and Vine Whipping, evolving in level 16

I'm a Squirtle his shifting into that Wartorle

But that next gym left him crispy

Lt. Surge doesn't know my little secret

He'll find out in a minute, as soon as I unleash it

Lt. Surge really thinks he can beat this

He don't know I brought Diglett

And that's his only weakness

Here I go in to all of those gyms

I thought I could fight

Don't need any potions

I keep leveling up while I'm beating opponents

While I'm beating opponents

Here I go in to all of those gyms

I thought I could fight

Don't need any potions

I keep leveling up while I'm beating opponents

While I'm beating opponents

Nah, every Cut I spanked you

Grass-type's not that fatal

I flew up on every Pidgeot's Gust

And that's when I got that badge called Rainbow

Keep on fighting! Saffron is the city where Sabrina is residing

Gotta sweep me with disease while I pull up on her free

Then I shot that Psychic Psybeam, BOOM!

Onto the next one! Koga, good-bye I got another to meet

And his name is I wanna say Blaine

Eager to beat the gym-leaders

Nah, I had to make it rain on his flame

To Viridian, I go back to the place that was empty

Nah, I walked into the Gym like "My Machamp he knows karate

I came for my last badge so where is Giovanni?

He's in the building and I'll find him, none of y'all can stop me

So when I beat him it's game over and I'll disband Team Rocket myself"

Here I go in to all of those gyms

I thought I could fight

Don't need any potions

I keep leveling up while I'm beating opponents

While I'm beating opponents

Here I go in to all of those gyms

I thought I could fight

Don't need –"

I suddenly hear something in the trees then see a familiar red and white dragon type. My 2nd day here I meet all the legendarys any way it was Latias. I walk over.

"what are you doing around here , Latias?" I asked with a puzzled face.

She was blushing hard and scanning me for something. Then blushed harder than before. Then I realized I was still in my boxers standing there wet six pack and leg and arm muscles standing out. I dash over to my bag and quickly put my pants with a belt white shirt and a plaid button up shirt but not buttoned up.

" what did you want to tell me?" I asked

"Arceus and Cresselia want to see you about how you came here they found something" she said

Then Latias and I left the waterfall. The trek was awkward and uneventful. When we got to the hall of origin I bolted to the throne room to escape the awkwardness. I get to the door and went in to see darkri, arceus, and cresselia.

"any news on how I got here?" I say boldly. If I learned one thing it's to be confident around arceus.

"Yes you did it" cresselia started

" leo you are our son" cresselia said gestering at Darkri and herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"your my what?" I said as I blacked out. It felt I had just shut down entirely.

I woke up in what seemed to be cresselia's arms or what looked to be arms. I looked up to see her eyes glowing like she was looked in to my soul. Then reminded myself she is a psychic type. Her eyes stoped glowing then she blushed. She must have read the fanfics where she and darkri had sex. Or she saw my friend chimp's speech about how girls want you to peep on them. Then I realized something most people would flip out if they were me right now yet I stayed cool headed after a week most people would be insane but pokemon were like family to me and are family. i was pulled out of thought by my stomach growling

" we should go get some food" cresselia or …um mom? Whatever she said it!

I staggered a little as getting up and then regained my balance. I look at cresselia and darkri and say that they should stay while I get the food. I walk out of the hall to fresh air which made me feel free again I dash off in to the trees and have a run in with a lucario. I fell on it after tripping over a root. It just prepared for a fight just staring at me waiting. Then I realized it was waiting for me to send out a pokemon.

" no I don't have any pokemon to fight with or any pokeball" I finally say

Keeping his battle stands she said "I guess I will not fight"

" thank you for not for not wanting to attack me I was out he looking for berries you know where any are by any chance?" I asked

Lucario kept her star then her eyes widen I guess it is my aura or that humans can't talk to pokemon or both.

" your aura and you understand me?!" she said in shock

" so what I understand every pokemon I have seen so far and what about my aura?" I asked

"come" she said and ran off

I got up to her speed. After a few minute of running I was not worn out and we got to a valley. we ran down together and went in to a camp of some sort. A bunch of lucario and riolu just staring at us as we walked through the camp. So when we reach a part of the camp a megalucario yelled-

"your not a human are you?" I he said to my face. I could feel him inspect my aura

"may take him to the elder" he said firmly

Wolf: sorry a short chapter next one is special

Leo: what am I going to do?

cresselia: just had to say it didn't you!

Wolf: what?

cresselia: you know it what wolf!

Wolf: oh… we will talk about that later anyway please review and next one will be longer!


	6. Chapter 6 34

chapter 6 3/4

after we are done went to hang out with latias when i hear hear a man with a gun. i jumped in to action. he shots at latias.i jump in frount of her. the bullet went though my chest and went in to her chest. i stagger up puch him knocking him out cold. i grab latias after looking at my wound

i have 10 minutes to live tops but i think if irun i can get latias to the hall...

i ran painful back to the hall.

once i got there i fell to my knees and last thing i saw cresselia helping latias...

everything was black


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

I woke up in the infirmary. I silently got up and went to the door like i was suicone. I raced out the door then felt a sting in my chest. Looked down and saw the hole in my chest was bandaged as I fell to my knees. I got up and started running. I past many legends like a blur. I went to where I blacked out. She was not there. I ran for everything I held dearly then thought the other infirmary.

After the long run I finally got to the other infirmary. I went in to see in to see latias. She was awake and most importantly alive. She turns to see who came in. as I sit on her bed hugging her close to me. Doing what I have not done since I was 9. I was crying. Then saw she was to. Then I realized I love her. We hear the door again. I could tell it was 4 people. I sucked up my tears and turned to defend if I had to. But I didn't it was cresseila, darkrai, may the lucario, and latios. Latios bolts over to his sister cresseila and darkrai were whispering and may ran out of the room. Then the wise man in me came out as I thought "she will come to except in time." Then I realized everyone in the room was looking at me as if I said something.

THAT NIGHT

I went out of my room in the hall of origin and went to a meadow on a hill. I lyed downon the hill looking at the sky thing and wondering. I smelt the air then I smelt air I sniffed again someone is here. Then I stomp my foot and I'm on my feet. Then I saw a flying pink cat pokemon that I know as mew.

" hey hows it hanging mew" I asked

"fine, what are you doing out so late?" he asked

" can't sleep so I came out here to think…" I say

"what were you thinking" he asked

" why I'm here"I say

"Because you walked here" he says

" no why am I in this world" I say

" because you got transported here" he says

I tackle him and laugh as I give him a noggie. The rest of the night we race and played games it was a good time.

**Sorry it was very lame I'm still trying to come up with ideas for the story**

**Until the next chapter leo the lone wolf, out…**


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

I woke up put on sneakers jeans forest green shirt and a leather jacket along with my hat with the eagle icon. Then I went the throne room to see arcues about a question I had. After a long walk to the throne room. I went in to the throne.

"yes" said arcues

"I would like to go to kanto to broaden my knowledge on pokemon" I said frimly

" as you wish…"

There was a flash of light. Then I in front of Oak's lab then I strolled in. I looked around then I looked over the professor Oak"s shoulder on to his monitor. He was doing research on type match point to his screen and sy.

"no dark type is ghost type's weakness" I say as he jumps upand says

"how do you know" he asks

" want to test "I ask

"sure" he says as he hands me a luxury ball.

We walk outside I let out my pokemon it was a umbreon it looked at me intensely I did the same. Oak wasted no time to open up with gangar.

"Bite" I quickly say to umbreon as she speedily takes out gangar.

"well done what did you say your name was?" Oak asked

"leo" I said

"well leo you may chose a starter along with umbreon" Oak said

"cool can I see the starters you have"

"yes right this way" Oak said


End file.
